


What if.......

by megas217



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex lives, Eliza is done with Alex’s shit, alexander is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This is base off a sad fact about how John Church Hamilton was sleeping in Alex and Eliza’s bed the night before the duel. But what if Alex lived.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Father and Son - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What if.......

The night before 

Alex and Eliza were getting the kids ready for bed when their 11 year old son John looked at Alex and asked him a question “papa?” John asked when Alex smiled at his son “yeah buddy?” Alex asked when John looked sad “can I sleep in your bed tonight with mama?” John asked when Alex said yes so after all the other kids were in bed Alex took John to the master bedroom when John got in the middle of the bed before Alex got into the bed and cuddled with John “why do you want to sleep in mama and my bed buddy?” Alex asked when John shrugged “I missed you daddy when you are always working. I don’t see you anymore.” John told Alex “I’ll do a better job at being with the family ok buddy?” Alex said when John said ok as he hugged Alex “love you buddy.” Alex told John when Alex kissed the top of John's head. 

Middle of the night 

Alex woke up when he saw John still asleep so Alex went to his desk and wrote a letter to Eliza when Eliza caught him “hey Alex come back to bed, it’s still early.” Eliza told Alex “I can’t Beth I have a meeting in New Jersey.” Alex told Eliza “I wish you didn’t work so much, the kids miss you and I miss you like crazy.” Eliza said when Alex shook his head “I know love I promise I’ll be home before you know I’m gone.” Alex told Eliza “ok, I’m going back to bed, I’ll see you when you get back from Jersey.” Eliza told Alex when she kissed him good night when Alex got ready to go as he checked in on all the kids when John was up “hey buddy go back to sleep, daddy will be home before you get up.” Alex said as John looked sad so Alex did what he could as he hugged his son and said a prayer before Alex left. 

The next morning. 

John woke up when his mom or dad wasn’t in the bed so John got up and headed to the kitchen “daddy didn’t come home.”William said when John looked at him “it’s ok he’s probably at the office he’ll be home soon.” John told his brother when James, Alex jr and John for all the kids breakfast “where did mommy go?” Eliza asked when John smiled at his little sister when John was going to answer but there was a knock on the door “I’ll get it!” Alex jr said when William told him no he’ll get it because he’s older when William carefully opened the door and saw their uncle Hercules “uncle Herc!” All the kids said as Hercules didn’t look happy “can you three help me pack a few bags for you kids? Your daddy got hurt so mommy and your aunt Angelica are with him.” Hercules told the kids when the boys went to pack a few bags for everyone “thank you boys!” Herc said when he was holding little Phil in his arms as Eliza looked scared “don’t worry sweetie your daddy so tough,.” Hercules told Eliza when they loaded up the carriage and headed back to Hercules’ house. 

Alex made it through when it was a rough few days but Alex came home when all the kids were around him when John was the most worried about his dad when John didn’t leave Alex’s side and was on the brink of tears so Alex held John close to him “hey buddy it’s ok daddy is fine.” Alex told his son when John shook his head as Alex cuddled John while being carefully with his injuries “I was so scared daddy!” John told Alex who rubbed his son's back “I know buddy, daddy is so sorry, he should have stayed in bed like mommy asked me to.” Alex said when the rest of the kids walked in as they sat around Alex and talked when little Phil was sitting with Eliza in her lap “see daddy is just fine a bit of an stubborn person but just fine.” Eliza told the kids who shook their heads. 

I know that Alex died because of his injuries but I just can’t do this to the kids, a lot of them are still young enough to need their dad in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not best work but I had this in my head and couldn’t sleep. 👉👈


End file.
